LOVE!
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: The perfect Shiba Tatsuya collapsed! And the one that help him is Ichijou Masaki! What the hell! A sneak peek into Tatsuya life as the thing called love joined his court...
1. Chapter 1

Nishi: How dare you that's my precious...

Neko: Lalala... Don't hear anything...

I do not own MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI...

**Hello there, Neko's here.. This is my first on this story hope all of you won't hate me with this kind of pairing... Enjoy and please vote on a poll i'll put on this and other stories to choose which will be serialized... **

_Since his defeat on the Nine school competition,he, Ichijou Masaki never feels as trance like this. The finesse of that person magic is beyond humanly, like a god. He had been fantasizing about him until he asked his best friend Kichichouji( George) about this weird feeling he'd felt inside his heart. When he hears he said that it is love, he's shocked. If it was with the younger sister that woukd be different but the older brother this is forbidden. For man to love someone from his own gender is treacherous from his family point of view. Considering he's the heir and the next head all of this is making it more difficult..._

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Tatsuya felt a cold ahiver from his neck, he ignored it considering it is a cold day after all. He continued his work for tge students body and patrols tge school. Miyuki had gone to a camp for the students body under Saegusa Mayumi supervision. The students body is divided into two main branch, the student council and the public morals committee. Miyuki had gone as the student council representative. He continued his patrol when the newly selected president come into his view. Nakajou Azusa-senpai is standing right in front of him watching him with a frown on her face.

"Is there something wrong Nakajou-senpai"

He asked her as her eyes begin to bore itself like a laser on his face.

"Tatsuya-kun, are you sick"

She asked him with a serious face she never wore before.

"No I don't think so senpai"

She look at him again before taking his armband and gadgets from him.

"Well I don't think so young man, you're excuse for the rest of the day go home and rest for a bit Tatsuya-kun"

Before he could even protest the petite president already pushes him aside and forced him to leave. With a deep sigh he walked down the streets leading home. Maybe Nakajou-senpai is right. He feel a bit dizzy from the heat that usually is nothing to him. He walked as fast as possible before he stumbled into someone and fall. Before losing his conciousness, he felt like someone lifted him... After that is total darkness.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

As he felt his forehead he's shocked at how hot the temperature emitted from that first high student. He had been given a day off as to celebrate their school founding. When he decided to go for a walk he never ecpected to meet him like this and more in a situation as dire of this. Not knowing of that man home is he decided to bring him home. He called for the car and carried him back with him.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

When he opened his eyes he sees room made of wood. He realized that he's laying in a futon. He tried to sat up only to be slammed back into the soft material.

"You're awake"

The faniliar voice hits his eardrums. The face of Ichijou Masaki appear from the doorway. He carry a bowl of what Tatsuya deduced as porridge and walk toward s him before settling down.

"How are you feeling"

He asked him, when Tatsuya opened his mouth to answer his question no words came out onky wind. Is this what sore throat is meant to be.

"You know, the doctor said you collapsed due to your psion going wild"

He look at him expecting Tatsuya to respond, but nothing of sorts happen. He took out a marker and sketchbook and told Tatsuya to write with it

_"Why did you help me"_

_"Is it a good morality to ignore someone in pain"_

_"I thought you hate me"_

Masaki chuckled a little as Tatsuya asked him that question.

"I don't hate you, in fact I love you"

"Love"

Well today's gonna be a long day indeed...

_Okay that is all for this one... For those who want more please review and vote on the poll okay... See ya later guys.. Neko's here and a happy new year!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers- I do bot own Mahouko Koukou no Rettousai**_

_**Thank you to all that had been reading and reviewing as well as favs and following it. The story is actually written for new year occasion for serialization. They are 4 stories in total and this one in particular hadn't won the polls. But because of the number of people reviewing and following it we decided that it should be serialized along the first place Bringing Him Back. I hope that all of you can keep following this piece as this one is my favs.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews that I've got from umbreonblue, yukinome23, Guest, Guest-pat, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Love- Chapter 2- Ichijou Masaki**_

Tatsuya could only groaned when everytime he wanted to sit up he would be pushed down back onto the futon. Right after being fed by the one and only Ichijou Masaki whom insisted that he should lay down, he feel a bit spoiled. He never had a sickness like this. Eventhough it is only fever, the fact that he black out is still bothering him. He wonder if there is any problem with his core Eidos that makes him feel like this. He look upon the heir of the Ichijou, this person just declared that not only that he saved him but also something about love.

If he is nott mistaken this Ichijou Masaki likes his little sister, Shiba Miyuki. He had seen that the teenager is entranced by his little sister beauty and even dance with her at the end of the Nine School Competition. He knows that he is sick but being forced to lay down like this isn't his style at all. At least he could go to the toilet himself. But it seems that his hope to be left alone for a moment disappeared as soon as it came when the Ichijou heir sat down beside him, looking directly into his eyes.

At first Tatsuya didn't feel intimidated at all. This seems to last for an hour when Tatsuya couldn't take it anymore. He took the sketchbook and wrote something on it.

_"Could you stop it"_

He shove the writing to him, anticipating an answer for such a obvious the other hand, Masaki whom saw upon the words could only smirk. He feel a bit relax when he realized that Tatsuya is a bit wary of him. That proves that Tatsuya is not just an emotionless person after all.

"Why, do you feel intimidated by my presence"

He asked the first high student whom still leaning on his futon. Suddenly Tatsuya tried to get up only to be falling down due to his efforts. As he prepared himself for the rough landing he realized something. One, he didn't fall at all and two, warm hands are circled around his body. Only then that he realized that he had fall right into Masaki's embrace.

His mind went onto a crazy speed as he tried to comprehend what had happen. When he tried to pried himself of the Ichijou heir, the clasped against his body tighten. The more he tried to get off the tighter the embrace of the one and only Ichijou Masaki. He tried to say something but his voice didn't seem to be in mood at the moment. Seeing the way Shiba Tatsuya act only makes him more excited. Well at first he got to admit that he had a crush on his sister. Well who doesn't when that girl is the most beautiful and talented in their year. Every guy that approached her is treated evenly. But no one is brave enough to confront her or confess to her as she had a viscous brother for a bodyguard. Seeing the charismatic figure from a close distance made his heart flutter.

The grace and power that Shiba Tatsuya had shown him on the competition had earn him a place right inside Ichijou Masaki's heart. He had fed up with his family and all those marriage proposals from the otger family when he's already had someone in his heart.

"Tatsuya, I love you"

He whispered the divine words to Tatsuya. He keep saying it like a chant while he embraces him. He didn't want to hide the fact anymore, he's tired in pretending to be a perfect heir. He buried his face on the crook of Tatsuya's neck, inhaling the suprising scent of freshly brewed capuccino and raspberries. Without he realized, Tatsuya had wrapped his own hands onto his back. A gentle gesture from such a prominent man.

_**And cut! That is all for the moment. I hope that everybody will like it. Read and review please if you think that this fanfic should be continued... Lots of love from me to all of you...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Mahouka Koukou No Rettousai**_

_**First of all thank you for all that had read, follows, favs and mostly for all the reviewers.**_

_**-Frosty Counsel**_

_**-NekoGurl98**_

_**-umbreonblue**_

_**-Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-Guest: olivjoy**_

_**I had receives tremendous support for this fic. Thank you for those whom spend their time on this. Overall, I hope that all of you will enjoy the chappie.**_

_**Chapter;**_

Ichijou Masaki buried his face into Tatsuya neck, inhaling the scent of freshly brewed cappucino and raspberry. As he deepen his hug he could feel himself being embarced by the first year, first high student. He relaxed as he dwells into Tatsuya's intoxicating auras. On the other hand, Tatsuya feel a bit shocked at first but when he heard him calling his name chanting the words of love he feels a bit lost. How could a monster like him without any emotions could feel any love. And what is the feeling that had been making him insecure at the man confessions. As he feels him relaxed inside his embraced, Tatsuya ran his fingers through his hair. Is this feeling is... Love.

TatsuyaXMasaki- TatsuyaXMasaki- TatsuyaX Masaki-LINE BREAK

She look at the clock, it is already passed school hours and her onii-sama still isn't home. When Nakajou-senpai informed her of her brother health condition she had been worried that she informed the activities director that she won't be participating in any other events. As fast as possible, Miyuki get back home only to be greeted by no one. She wonder if her brother gone to the hospital or any other health organization so she settles down and wait for him. But it had been hours and her brother still aren't home. That is when the house com receive a message that her brother is currently in good condition and he will be back tomorrow. Only when she hears the message that she managed to get herself some rest. But still she's worried for her brother wellfare.

TatsuyaXMasaki-TatsuyaXMasaki-TatsuyaXMasaki-LINE BREAK

When he opened his eyes the next morning, he could feel a warmth beside his body. His saviour had fallen asleep in his bed after the a while last night. Gently he caresses his tresses, he didn't want to admit but the man is quite a look himself. With muscle toned body and a handsome face, he would be a full package meal for all the fans. Tatsuya sighed as he tried to say something testing his voice. But to his utter disappointment he barely able to say anything. Suddenly he feels a pair of arms hugging his waist.

'You're up early"

Masaki said to him. Before Tatsuya could grab the sketchpad Masaki already up and sitting beside him hugging him from behind. At first Tatsuya tried to free himself but he knew that his effort is only a waste of time. He let him embrace him and settles to rest his head on Masaki's broad chest. He knew all about him, Ichijou Masaki the heir to the Ichijou family and also known as the Crimson Prince in the military services. He himself had been in the services but in a different kind of way.

"Breakfast?"

He asked him and Tatsuya only nodded to answer the question. Masaki reached for his home AI and set an arrangement. As the servent fills in and carried the breakfast, Tatsuya could only amazed at the sudden display of luxury. Right after the maid set up the breakfast, Masaki ordered them to stay outside.

Tatsuya look at the grand breakfast consisting on butter rolls, soup and a few more things. Masaki sat down beside Tatsuya and pulled him into his arms. His left hand support Tatsuya's body and the other one is holding the dishes. Slowly Masaki tried to feed Tatsuya. At first Tatsuya feels a little bit wary of his motifs but when he realized that his body is still weak he let the man feed him. Masaki is gentle maybe even gentler than Miyuki. He never act like a spoiled brat or anything like that. Sure he loves his sister company but sometimes he had to admit that it is a bit annoying. After a few spoon Tatsuya signals that he don't want to eat anymore. Respecting his wishes Masaki put the spoon down and help him onto his feet to washes himself.

TatsuyaXMasakiTatsuyaXMasakiTatsuyaXMasakiLINE BREAK

Miyuki welcome her brother home with opens hand. The only thing that she didn't expected is for the Ichijou family next head to be right beside his brother. As she served some refreshment to the Crimson Prince she could feel something is stirring as she watched in amazement the face of her brother reacting to each of the man words... She wonders...

_**Ans cut! That is all for now. Read and review please and ideas also welcome here. I hope that all of you'll enjoy it. Hugs and kisses everyone... Till we meet again...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI**_

**It had been a while guys. At last, I finally get a new laptop since the last one broke. Over the time I had been using my phone to write and post my entire story. It is truly a painful experience since I couldn't double check if I had any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. Fortunately, more like the fortune from the Lunar New Year, somehow I managed to get a laptop for presents from my dearest cousin.**

**Overall I hope that all of you know that I'm still alive and well, please enjoy the story continuation...**

_**Thanks to... [Guest, umbreonblue, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, Olivjoy, Streetfire, Nekogurl98 and Guest 'anonymous']**_

_**To Guest [anonymous} - I really like your idea and but I won't write about it until another chapter, please look forward to it.**_

_**To pyramidekheops- I really appreciate if you want to flame about the story but knowing me obviously I would rant about' it. So, please refrain from doing it. If you don't like the fic don't read it.**_

He put down his CAD, the Silver Horn Model "Trident" a specialised CAD based off the long barrelled Silver Horn Series. Lately his magic had been leaking out even though he had been suppressing it all the time. After finishing the last touch in tuning his own CAD he decided to get some rest. Miyuki had been away for quite a while; she had been summoned by their aunt for the naming of the Yotsuba new family head. He knew that his aunt had been planning on something, the 'Queen of the Night' isn't a title meant for decoration only, his aunt is one of the people that he despised all this time in the world, right after his parents. He loved Miyuki, she is his sister, and he would never let any of them hurt her. But, lately his beloved little sister had been the one whom distance herself from him. He wonders if he had done something that makes her mad at him.

TASUYAXMASAKI- TATSUYAXMASAKI- TATSUYAXMASAKI- TATSUYAXMASAKI

Yotsuba, one of the ten master clans, since the reign of the Night Queen the clan had been one of the most powerful in abilities of all the families. Shiba Miyuki is sitting right in front of her brother nemesis, unlike what most people like to assume Miyuki liked his aunt. She always had been her mother figure when her brother had been his father figure. She only acted cold towards her when her brother is around. Both of them are having some evening teas and talking about the recent events that had been going around lately. When her aunt informed her about the naming of the family heir to the media, she had been ecstatic. Now she had a reason to keep the pest off her brother.

ICHIJOUXSHIBA- ICHIJOUXSHIBA- ICHIJOUXSHIBA- ICHIJOUXSHIBA- ICHIJOUXSHIBA

He pinned the armband on his sleeves. It is around this time of the year when the school had their annual School Festival. He could see that Mari is scolding her successor, although Tatsuya doubted that the guy might not be as great as Watanabe Mari. On the Students Council, former president Saegusa Mayumi had no worries since the new president Nakajou Azusa had grasp the work quite perfectly. He could see many students, clubs or classes discusses about their participation and attraction as well as budget and stuffs.

He slid down his CAD in the holsters before going for a walk (more like patrol). He walked passed his class, along the first year corridors. He could see Chiba Erika and Saijou Leonhart arguing about something and his little sister being polite to those whom offered any kind of work for her. He wanders to the second year and third year before going to the field where all clubs stall had been placed. All the students seem absorbed in doing their jobs. After patrolling for another hours finally Tatsuya free to roam around.

MASAKI- TATSUYA- MASAKI- TATSUYA- MASAKI- TATSUYA- MASAKI- TATSUYA

Ichijou Masaki had received a warning from his dearest father regarding his actions lately. Considering that he is the only heir for the Ichijou many marriage proposals had come to his hand. He had been having a difficulty to refuse all of them since his father is keeping an eye on him. Although he had been telling his father over and over again about his sexuality, none of it sinks right onto the old man head. Forcing him to marry someone he didn't even know had been an outrage, a scandal. He didn't want to end up his life in a proposal that makes him regret all the time.

He sighed as he looks upon his CAD, his defeat to Shiba Tatsuya is still fresh in his mind, and also the feelings that had been born out of it are somehow come to his mind. He's in love, and he swore to himself that he won't let it go. He won't let him go.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"1, 2, 3"

The body is hauled onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. The oxygen mask covered his face as the healers doing their best to stop the bleeding. In the midst of losing his consciousness he could barely see the light. _'Is this the end of me'..._

_**And Cut! I hope that all of you'll like the story. Sorry for all the late updates. Read and review pleas. Ideas are also welcome. To all of the readers that celebrated the Lunar New Year, may you be in good health, gain prosperity and had a good year. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers as well as followers and all of you whom had favs this story. Milk and cookies for everyone...**_

_**-if there is any problem or questioning regarding this fanfic or the others that I had written down, please PM me. I would do to my uttermost efforts to responds to every requests and question that all of you might have. Have a good day everyone.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI...**_

_**Hey guys! How is it going, have any of you discovers something new during the Lunar New Year festival. Trudging along the road, somehow I understand when they said patience is perseverance. Nothing would come if you're being inpatient. After getting long lectures from my friends for 'think before act not act before think' things, painfully I had to apologize to that person. Overall the incident had been solved peacefully. Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story. **_

_**Thank you for the review from- Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi (sorry I didn't mean to make Tatsuya weak) and Olivjoy (thanks, we're the same)**_

_**Enjoy the story guys!**_

The day of truth is here at last. Important people from all over the magic society had gathered at the Yotsuba Mansion for the inheritance ceremony. Men and women clad in the most expensive suits they could don had brightened up the place with more luxury and nobleness. The ten master clan leaders arrived one by one, accompanied by their heirs. All of them are seated at the front row of the guests considering their status. Yotsuba Maya sat on her throne gracefully, wearing her best smile too pleased the guests. Classic music is played, soft melody dance in the air. As the media finished their setup, the ceremony begins...

-TATSUYAXMASAKI- TATSUYAXMASAKI- TATSUYAXMASAKI-

"_**Are the thing is ready to be used"**_

_**A raspy voice asked from the corner of the room.**_

"_**Yes Meister"**_

_**The servants clad in black suits answered to him.**_

"_**Good~~~"**_

Ichijou Shiba Ichijou Shiba – THIS IS JUST A LINE

The crowd went into a trance as they saw the Yotsuba heir. Almost all the people is entranced by her beauty, but the ones whom receive the most unexpected effect are Saegusa, Juumonji, Ichijou, Chiyoda, Yoshida and Chiba family heirs. Three of them are from the ten master clans; two of them are from the Hundred families while the last one came from a specialised family in Ancient Magic. The young heir is clad in a navy blue dress that elegantly hugged her curves. The dress reaches her toes and her hair is tied into a simple bun with some hair decorations.

"It's nice to be your acquaintances, my name is Yotsuba Miyuki, please give me your guidance"

A round of applause filled the hall. The ceremony continues with the dinner and the greetings. Miyuki followed her aunt in towed as she personally introduced her to the ten master clans. As soon as they reached the table where the Saegusa family is seated, Mayumi gave Miyuki a look of disappointment. The Juumonji heir whom also sitting beside his fiancé had gave her no recognition. The last table of the night is the table to the Ichijou. As Maya talked to the current family head, Masaki approached Miyuki.

"Shiba Miyuki, or should I called you Yotsuba from now on"

His voice dripped with sarcasm. He looks at the beautiful girl.

"Called me as you wish to, Ichijou-san"

She said to him.

"If you're from the Yotsuba, does it means that your beloved brother is one too"

Masaki felt torn, why Tatsuya never told him about any of this. He had trusted him with his feeling, how could he betray him like this. The Yotsuba family and Ichijou is never on a good term. Both family is known to produce great magicians and had topped the ten master clans along with the Saegusa family.

"No child, Shiba Tatsuya aren't our family"

Yotsuba Maya whom had been eavesdropping on both of the youth conversation.

"Why, aren't Tatsuya is Miyuki older brother by blood"

Seeing the reaction from the Ichijou heir pisses her off. Why does anyone care about that toy?

"Shiba Tatsuya is only the guardian of my heir, concerning his blood ties with us, none of it matters"

Maya answered the teen. The look of disbelief could be seen from his face; Maya snapped her finger and called for the guardian.

"TATSUYA"

Appearing from above the crowd is Shiba Tatsuya, half of his face is covered with a masquerade mask and he wore some sorts of uniform, black with striped of white here and there.

'Now, do you believe me?"

She asked him, waiting for an answer. Masaki couldn't believe his eyes, standing in front of him like he is some kind of puppet is the one and only Shiba Tatsuya.

Before he could say anything, the sounds of glass breaking into pieces, shocked the entire crowd. In an instance, Tatsuya had gone from his view, men clad in all black breaks into the mansion. All of them are carrying guns and a magic canceller item, antinite.

It seems that they had taken a hostage.

"What do you want, you imbeciles"

Maya retorted at that man.

"_**AH, the NIGHT QUEEN, I want you to hand me the weapon"**_

The man answered to her, nuzzling the gun to the girl head.

"Why do you think I had it"  
_**"Don't you dare to lie to me, Yotsuba Maya, or would you like the girl to die"**_

Before the man could make any more demands, he had been knocked out; Masaki saw Tatsuya is heading towards the men at a great speed, one by one falls but not without giving Tatsuya injuries. As soon as he reached the girl, Tatsuya hauled her and pushed her towards him whom now closed to him in range. Giving a silent order for him to retreat, Tatsuya once again delved into the crowd.

"_**YOU BASTARD"**_

The man grabbed a gun filled with magazine of bullets and start shooting them at Tatsuya. Seeing the act, Tatsuya tried to use his magic but the antinite had made him unable to access the power. The potent of the thing had rendered him for quite a bit, he tried to overwhelm them with his physical abilities. Shots by shots could be heard as a few of the men whom fallen before had been a fatal addition. As the crowd begin to realise that they only watch all of them pulled out their CAD as they say Masaki makes his way towards Tatsuya again. Suddenly a bullet pierced through Tatsuya flesh, he couldn't activated his regenerating sequence as the bullet contain something that makes him weak, one by one of those cursed items make their way into his flesh, as he is losing his capabilities, the men had been drove away by the guests.

Miyuki could only stand and cried her heart out as she saw her brother bloodied boy is put on the stretcher, the ambulance pulled through the night, leaving behind only remnants of the Yotsuba whom somehow didn't feel any remorse towards the teen with the exception of the sister. Masaki urged his father home while he is staying behind with the others.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

"Doctor, is it true"

The brunette looked at him, eyes filled with viciousness.

"I'm afraid it is true, young one"

_**And Cut! So do you like the chappie, read and review please. Ideas are also welcomed. Have a happy day everyone... hugs and cookies (O_O)/**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI...**_

_**Hello guys, sorry for the late updates. School is catching up to me at a fast pace and I had a very little time to spare against such ordeal. Thank you to all the reader, reviewers, followers and favs of this story...**_

_**Also thank you to the review from ShadowTigerGodess from the last chapter. Enjoy the update everyone...**_

Masaki stunned as he watched Tatsuya being loaded into the ambulance. What makes him more stunned is how Yotsuba Maya acted after the incident. There is no sense of remorse could be traced from the Queen of Night. The newly appointed heir on the other side is bawling her eyes out, crying and screaming her brother name as she watched him away. Yotsuba Maya only makes her way towards the crowd pulling the young heir wither. They left the main mansion as the guests went home. The party is over, no casualties among the guests but the fact that someone nearly died had shook the crowd. They left looking a bit white from the incident earlier. The Ten Master Clans family had left the scene with the exception of Ichijou Masaki, himself and Saegusa Mayumi and the Juumonji which had been assigned for the cleanup job.

Masaki and Saegusa Mayumi had decided to remain at the scene. They watched as one by one of the intruders or more likely terrorists being sacked away by the military. As one of the members of the Ichijou, Masaki had been involved in the military since the young age. All the people there had known him as the Crimson Prince.

"Ichijou-san"

A man clad in white uniform with medals approached him.

"Kazama-sama"

He greeted back. The man only nodded in recognition.

"Sorry for dragging you into this"

He said to him, watching the young brunette shook his head.

"It is not your fault, Major"

He answered him. He looked at the man, doing his job as quick as possible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_HOSPITAL_

The healers and doctors are trying their best right now. They had taken out all the bullets that had been embedded in Tatsuya's flesh. The surgeon could only sigh as he leaves the closing of the wounds to the magic healers. The only reason that he is called to perform a surgery is because of the bullets which seem to be interrupting all the magic sequence during the process. Earlier after he removed all the bullets, the investigation team requested it for further research.

As soon as he came out of the operation room, he is approached by a young man whom he deduced as the victim's friends.

"Excuse me, is Shiba Tatsuya fine"

He asked him.

"Well, all the bullets had been removed but only times would tell when he is going to wake up since the bullets that penetrated him aren't the ordinary one; it's a miracle that he makes it through the surgery"

The doctor explained to him. Seeing the young man face soften a little, the doctor advised him to at least get something to eat considering that he is quite pale, maybe from overworking.

After all the criminals were arrested, a team had been sent to the Yotsuba for questioning. Unfortunately, they refused to give any comments regarding this matter which lead to the dismissal of Shiba Tatsuya from his position and priorities as Yotsuba Miyuki guardian. The said sister only gave them and the media a cold shoulder.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One month later...

He walked to school silently as he realized that the crowd is looking at him, well more like staring. After the appointment of his sister as the new family head, the crowd had been staring at him non-stop, his sister on the other side had paid no attention even to him. After his formal dismissal from his duty, he is never welcome by his little sister anymore. Only Erika, Mizuki, Leo and Mikihiko remained at his side along with a few people from the student's council and public moral committee.

The gentle wind passes by, ignoring the stare and whispers by the crowd he makes his way towards his class. He had decided to finish his school peacefully. He had also talked to that person and they had agreed to let his finished his study first before they formally recruited him into that unit. But if there is any problem whatsoever, he is ready to be called for duty no matter where and when. But of course his identity still remained a secret until he deems it's worthy to reveals it.

He walked into the classroom which only occupied by a few at the moment. After a few minutes, Erika arrived with Leo in towed. Mizuki and Mikihiko come next only seconds behind. All of them put their stuff at their desk before going to Tatsuya desk which is their frequent gathering place.

"Ohayo, minna"

Erika greeted back, all of them replied back to her likes they were children.

"Tatsuya what is that"

She asked him as soon as she saw it. The other gathers round trying to get a good look at that. His fingers are bandaged by the white clothes. After the incident that happens to him a month ago, his "Regeneration" couldn't function properly and the doctor had advised him not to overexert himself. He still remembers when he is informed that the bullets that embedded into his flesh are covered with antinite, and somehow that accursed substance had managed to seep into his body system making his magic unavailable for a length of time and a risk of being rebound when the magic is used by him. He took the reality quite well.

Ever since that day, he had to walk carrying a small indicator with him.

"Why your hand and fingers are are bandaged"

Leo asked him.

"Well...

_**And CUT! Do you like the chapter; I hope that all of you will like it. Read and review please. Hugs and kisses for everyone and have a good day...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimers- I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousai...**_

_**Hey guys, it's been a while since the last update. Sorry for the lateness, I had school to attend to and the teachers always give us too many assignments to be done. Thank you to al the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story...**_

_**And thank you to Guest and Analanat for their review in the last chapter. Enjoy the chappie everyone.**_

"Why your hand and fingers are bandaged"

Leo asked to him, well he didn't expect his friends to quickly notice his small problem.

"Yeah, what happen to you Tatsuya?"

They had known him for a long time since the beginning of the year, and they fairly known that he isn't clumsy, thank you very much. Seeing the bandaged hand of his surely makes them suspicious.

"I had an accident"

He answered their question.

"Accident, what kind of accident"

His friend whom had been quiet since they begin their chat asked. Shibata Mizuki is a shy girl but looking at her friend condition she couldn't help herself to ask him what's wrong. The glistening eyes beneath the glasses glimmers as she expected some answer from him. Suddenly the door slid opens and a familiar figure of their school counsellor and supervisor of class 1-E, Ono Haruka.

"Excuse me; Shiba Tatsuya-kun could you come with me for a minute"

She asked for him, as quick as possible he leave the class following Ono-sensei trail from behind.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

Ichijou Masaki looks at the teacher as she explained to them the basic of multiples/ compounds Psion waves. His friend Kichijouji Shinkurou looks at him, feeling a little anxious at his current behaviour. The teen that famously known as "Cardinal George" could only sigh. He looks at his best friend feeling a bit annoyed. It's been a while, still the man had been thinking about the incident. He even advised him to whether seeks the person whom had been giving him all his headaches or just forget that all of this ever happens. Well the 'ego' of the Ichijou heir is certainly thick when he chooses to forget all about it. But that is the problem here; the man couldn't ignore all his 'memories' as his mention to him.

"Kichijouji-kun, if you're please..."

The teacher called for him...

IAMALINE IAMALNE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

"So, you're saying that your Psion is wrecked havoc and causing the 'rebound' to take place"

Kokonoe Yakumo looked upon his apprentice; this is the first time he looks at him with some sympathy. Since the young teen discovered his 'emotion', he had been having a hard time. Losing all that he loves in the world, his own sister in blood had treated him like he is some kind of rubbish. She had labelled him as a disgraced to the bloodline itself.

"Yes, it seems that my Psion counts is increasing but the control I had over them aren't enough"

He had been researching about it since the doctor told him that he may have to get some treatment to deal with the excess Psion formed in his body. Today, he asked his master if he had any tips I dealing with all this craziness.

"Well, Tatsuya-kun you're the first person that to ask me something likes this"

He said to him.

"When I think about it, all this time you had been suppressing your Psion from leaking unlike your ahh... you know who I'm talking about, she never had her Psion caged in at all"

Yakumo tapped his finger on the kotatsu.

"I think the problem here isn't on how high your Psion counts, but how your body adapts with it"

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

"Tatsuya-sama, you don't have to do this"

One of the pioneers at Four Leaf Technology said to him.

"It is no good, Yotsuba had a fairly large power over here and I'm sure that you've heard about my expulsion"

He said to him.

"But if you're gone Tatsuya-sama, what will happens to the FLT and Taurus Silver"

Another person walks into them and asked him. The looks of concern on their face certainly make him a little uncomfortable. All of them are his co-workers, although he didn't knew all of them personally.

"I'm sorry"

He said to them as he packed his things from the place. Slowly he gathered all his things and put it in a box while being supervised by someone from the security. Well he couldn't blame the security, after all Flt is a corporation secretly funded by the Yotsuba family and even though his dearest father was a major shareholder- the actual power of attorney remain in the hands of Yotsuba. They fears that he will bring out some of their fame 'devices' to obstruct their family.

"Ushiyama-san, I hope that we will meet again one day"

He said to the other half of a Taurus Silver. The fragile looking engineer could only give him a small smile before he sends him off the place.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

"What do you mean the troops failed?"

The man cringed, his master had not been pleased by their performance lately, and somehow the troops that they sent to raid the Yotsuba had failed and all the members had been capture.

"I'm sorry master, please forgive me"

He begs to the person standing right in front of him.

"You want me to forgive you... very well then..."

The person paused for about a minute.

"...DIE"

A gunshot could be heard as blood splattered on the floor; menacing grins could be seen as darkness draped its veil upon the place.

_**And, cut! Do you like the chapter, if you like it please read and review. Ideas are also welcome here. Hugs and kisses for everyone. Have a good day... **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimers- I do not own Mahouka Koukou No Rettousai...**_

_**Sorry for the late update everyone. Well school life isn't something that I could just skip like a scene in a DVDs which can be fast forwarded. Nevertheless I hope that all of you will be in good health. In my hometown we're having a hot weather, if you're not careful enough you might faint worse having sunstroke.**_

_**Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story. **_

Shiba Tatsuya is having a hard time in dealing with the newly lifestyle of his. Ever since he had been having rebounds every time he tried to use magic, he had made a resolve in withdrawing from the school. Nevertheless his efforts is just a waste of time since the president, Saegusa Mayumi had make it clear for him that he won't be dismissed from the school easily since she had the influence in this matter. She had kept him from withdrawing by having the school board to have him place as an honorary member of the public morals committee. He now no longer had any outdoors duty; they had given him a desk job on maintaining the CAD's and managing the reports.

Although he is grateful for the president help, he is quite angered as the help is administered without his knowledge of it. Nevertheless, he had to acknowledge the president efforts for him. He sighed thinking the days waiting ahead. He took out a few of his things from the box, after he is dismissed from his duty as Yotsuba Miyuki guardian he had to move out of the apartment. From the money he had saved earlier in his life, he bought himself a small house near the school. The house consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and a very small living room that could only placed a two-seat sofa and a few others. He placed all his books on the study desk right beside his bed. This is all that he could afford for now, he had decided to search for a job if he get the permission from the school board. His father didn't even pay him any attention since his beloved daughter had become the heir of a very powerful family. Major Kazama had been inviting him to go back to the military, but Tatsuya insists on finishing his high school first. His life had been a battlefield and he didn't even know how to make of it anymore.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE; (O_0)/

George is frustrated as he seen his dearest friend tried to destroy himself.

"Masaki, how long are you going to denied your feelings"

He said to him as they walked to the shooting range.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

He asked him, trying to find something beneath the stoic look of his friend.

"I had been meaning to asked why are you sporting dark circles on your eyes lately"

He said to him.

"And by the looks of how you reject the confession from one of the school most prized beauty, it seems that you had a love-life problem"

He added his statement. Looking at his friend, he could never guess what is it that runs the geniuses brain all this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I assure you that there is nothing wrong with me"

He said to him, ignoring a glare he received at the end of his talk.

"Well then continue to denied the truth, it's not like I'm the one will lose anything from it"

Shinkurou George told him. He looked a bit irritated and before Ichijou Masaki could guess what had made his friend act like this their teacher walks into the class.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Chiba Erika is furious. How a nice girl she met months ago could turns out to be a cold-heartless bitch. She had seen Tatsuya solemn expression every time the crowd mention about her. She knew, even though Tatsuya is all smiles and cool he is hiding his feelings from all of them. He had put on the mask which fools almost everyone. But, he couldn't hide it from her. All this time the act of his didn't fool her even for a bit.

Shiba Miyuki whom she once respects had gone and by the look of it she'll never come back. In her place is the cruel perfectionist Yotsuba Miyuki. She couldn't forget that time when all of them ran into the Ice Queen. That bitch had said something that made her blood boils; she almost lunged at her if not for Leo whom hold her back. She dared to called the person whom had loves and protects her all this time a disgrace, lowful servant which had no importance in her life.

"Ohayo, Erika"

A familiar voice greeted her, Shibata Mizuki appears beside her.

"Ah, morning to you to Mizuki"

She greeted back. Before she could go back to her thought Leo arrives with Tatsuya whom had more bandages on his hand that yesterday.

"Ohayo, Tatsuya-kun, Leo"

Mizuki greeted them as usual. Her gentle demeanour makes all of them feel at ease.

"Yo! Tatsuya, what kind of accident that you get yourself in this time'

She asked him, eyeing at the bandage and plasters that hugged the hand and those lithe fingers.

"It's nothing Erika"

He said to her, that is when Leo decided to speak up.

"Nothing, I had seen your bandage and plasters add up every day and you say it's nothing"

Looking at Leo, Erika whom had been thinking the same thing nodded.

"That's right Tatsuya, you know you could tell us if there's problem right"

Mikihiko added as soon as he joins the crowd.

"Yeah, no need to act tough"

Erika chimed in.

"Well, it seems like our times up"

The screen had already been turned on; all of the students walk back towards their seats and settles down for classes. After the class ended, Tatsuya had disappeared once again making Erika a bit furious.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"Okay, if you're so right why don't you guess whom that person is?"

He said to him, trying to pry the once faithful friend of his. He had been bugging him for about... umm all the time. His patience metre had gone far beyond the limiter already. If not for that he's still count him as his friend, that guy would have bullets through his skull.

"I don't know, but if you're still going to be acting like a brat you're going to lose that person for sure"

Kichijouji Shinkurou said to him, man Ichijou Masaki sure had a thick head. He had been pushing this matter on his for about 139th time this week and only this time he got a positive (?) answer. Well he didn't even know how to make of it.

"What do you mean when I'm going to lose him?"

Ichijou said to him. Hearing his friend word freezes George.

"H...Him, you're gay, well never expect that"

George said to him.

"I'm not gay; let's just say that I'm bi"

_**And cut! Do you like the chapter? Read and review please... till next time...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The disclaimers- I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousai**_

_**Sorry for the late update everyone. I don't feel well lately and well school life isn't something that I could just skip like a scene in a DVDs which can be fast forwarded. Nevertheless I hope that all of you will be in good health. In my hometown we're having a hot weather, if you're not careful enough you might faint worse having sunstroke.**_

_**Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story. **_

_**Enjoy the updates everyone. Read and review please...**_

"What do you mean that he don't leave here anymore"

He barked at the owner of the building, couldn't believe the thing that he heard just now.

'I'm sorry Ichijou-sama but I'm afraid I could not help you with this case"

The man said to him. Earlier today he went to the building, hoping that he would him but he's greeted by a closed door and an advertisement paper on the board. At first he thought that nobody is home but when he saw the paper he ordered a meeting with the owner right at the place.

Sighing as he got nothing from the person had made his mood becomes a bit gloomier.

"That's okay"

Without sparing another glance he walked out of the place, didn't even bothered to apologize to the owner. He trudged along the road and settles down at the park nearby. Just where in the world did Tatsuya had gone to. He watches as the kids interact with each other and the adults chatting happily. He could only smile when he saw a kid tried to catch the butterflies which been flying near the flower beds.

He crossed his legs and pull out a canned coffee that he bought from the vending machine earlier. He took a sip and relaxes. As he watched the crowd, his eyes met the familiar brown hair.

'_Wait a minute, isn't that guy one of Tatsuya teammate for the monolith code'_

His tall figure is standing, well more like leaning on the wall as if he is waiting for someone. Ichijou look at him, maybe he knows about Tatsuya whereabouts. Before he could make his move, a couple appears from the corner. One of them is another one of Tatsuya friend and another one is beautiful bespectacled girl.

He walked towards them slowly before greeted the crowd.

"Excuse me"

He said to them.

"Yes"

As soon as they turn to face the one whom greeted them, all of them went into shocked mode.

"Ichijou Masaki"

The tallest of them said it to him.

"Yes"

He replied their call. All of them look at him like they are sizing him with something. The one with a calm voice stepped out.

"Can we help you with something, Ichijou-san?"

He asked him, looking a bit bewildered. Well he can't blame them for their reaction. It is natural if someone from other school which competes with them and more importantly one of the heirs of the ten master clans suddenly greeted them.

"All of you are friends with Shiba Tatsuya isn't it?"

He asked them. Looking towards each of them, the girl could only nod.

"Ah, sorry for being rude I'm Ichijou Masaki please to be your acquaintance"

He introduced himself.

"Same here, my name is Shibata Mizuki and the tall grumpy man over here is Saijou Leonhart and the one on my left is Yoshida Mikihiko"

The girl said to him as she introduced her companions who seem to be a bit tense and wary of him. Both of them shook his hand as acknowledgement while the girl settles with a formal bow instead.

"No need to be formal Shibata-san"

He said to her seeing as the girl is a bit overwhelmed by his presence. As soon as he said it, all of them let their guard loosen a bit.

"Well then Ichijou-san, why do you asked about Shiba"

Mikihiko asked him.

"I just found out that he moved recently and for some reason he didn't tell me anything about it"

Masaki answered back.

"Well, it's weird but considering a few possibilities it might be that he had forgotten about it"

A new voice came from the back. Masaki turns to the voice only to be greeted by fiery red locks and a glare.

"Excuse me"

He feels a bit annoyed at the moment, wait had he seen her somewhere the red seems a bit familiar.

"E...Erika-chan, i'm sorry Ichijou-kun"

Mizuki said to him as she dragged the girl to her side. After a few seconds of utter chaos, the girl straightens up a bit.

"Let me introduce you, Ichijou-kun meet Chiba Erika, Erika this is Ichijou Masaki-kun"

The girl act as a mediator for it seems to her like both of them resembling eruptive volcanoes.

"Please to meet you, by chance are you Chiba Naotsugu little sister"

He said to her.

"Yes, I'm his sister; it's nice to know you"

After a few minutes chatting about Erika brother they got back to the main topic.

"Ahh~ Tatsuya had been a bit weird lately"

She said as they walk together to his house.

"Yeah, he never answers our questions or let us knows if something is wrong"

Mikihiko added.

"Wait, we almost passed by...

Mizuki said to them as the crowd stop for a minute in front of the cake shop. She walked inside and picked up some treats before continuing their journey. After a few more minutes, they arrived at a small house painted in light blue. They pushed the bells (Retro isn't it) and wait. A few moments later, Tatsuya open the door.

"Hey Tatsuya"

Leo greeted.

"We come to visit"

Erika said to him.

"I brought some cake for us"

All of them begin to fill the house leaving a shocked Tatsuya alone with Masaki in front of him. He feels like he could run away a thousand miles at the moment. After the inheritance ceremony incident, he realized that all of them tried to keep their distance from him except for a few of his friends. Seeing that the one and only Ichijou Masaaki standing right in front of him is like a dream only that he couldn't seems to foresee if this would be a good dream or a nightmare.

"Masa...ki"

His voice trailed by as the wind blew the breeze, leaving both of them alone for the time being...

_**And, cut! Do you like the chapter... i hope that all of you'll like it. Read and review please. Ideas are also welcome. Hugs and kisses for everyone.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimers- I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousai**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late updates. Finals are coming soon and I had many subjects that need to be revised. Nevertheless, I will make sure to update the story although it would be a little slow. Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story.**_

_**Thank you to Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi for reviewing- about Miyuki special condition, there is something but I'll not reveal it yet. Thank you for supporting this story.**_

_**Read and review please... enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

"Why the heck both of you just stand there like a couple of idiots, come in"

Erika said to them. Her tone told them that she is scolding both of them. Quietly Tatsuya followed her inside gesturing for Masaki to do the same. Both of them step inside and saw all of them already settle on the couch and the bench placed near the wall.

"Please, sit down I'll make us some tea"

Tatsuya said to them before he switch on the television and gone to the kitchen.

"Wait, Tatsuya-kun I'll help you"

Mizuki said to him and considering her attitude, best not to cross her. Both of them walk to the kitchen and Tatsuya begin pulling out the cups from the cabinets. Mizuki on the other side took the liberty of arranging the cups on the tray she got at the racks. Tatsuya started to brew the tea. Looking into the cabinet, he brought out a bottle of honey and let Mizuki put half a tablespoon of it into each cups. After finishing the brew he pours it into the cups while Mizuki put the cake that she had brought onto a plate, nicely sliced. They leave the kitchen and brought the treats with them to the living room where Erika and Leo are arguing about something while Mikihiko and Masaki engaged into a deep conversation regarding ancient magic. Well it is to be expected after all Yoshida is a family that specialized in that area.

"We brought the tea"

Slowly Mizuki put down the plates and forks in front of each of them, Tatsuya repeated the action only this time with cups instead of plates. They chat for a bit and enjoy their tea with the sweat delicacies. Before long the sun begins to set and the troop bid goodbye to both Tatsuya and Masaki.

As the group disappears from his view, Tatsuya turn to face Masaki.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Ichijou"

He said to him. He looks at the brunette, trying to figure the aim of his visitor.

"Can we take this inside?"

Masaki asked him. Figuring that their conversation might be a private one, he led his guest into the house once more. Both of them settles on the couches and begin their conversation...

LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE-

Shiba Tatsuya walks into the large mall wearing some casual clothes. He thought it would be a bit weird if he just barged there wearing his uniform. He took the liberty of wearing black fitted jeans, sport shoes and a light blue long-sleeved shirt. He didn't brought along his customized Silver Horn Trident, instead he settles with a bracelet style CAD's. He trudged down the lane along the shops in the mall. Well it's not like he never been here before, it's more like he had been patronizing this mall every time his sister throws a tantrum or achieve something. He also knew a few of the shop's owner personally.

But today, he isn't here for leisure. He walks into a cafe where Ichijou Masaki had noted to him before. He looks for the sight of the other teenager before he felt a slight pull when he passes on of the private dining area. He turns around and sees his target before taking a seat in front of him. He had the urge to roll his eyes when he saw the young heir pouted. They talked for a bit before heading out to the second floor of the mall where Tatsuya usually bought his clothes. Before long the duo leaves with quite a spectacular amount of things which the Ichijou heir makes the shops worker carry them out to the car that awaits them outside.

They drove to Tatsuya house and brought the entire thing along, Masaki signalled for his driver to get back first since he's going to spend some time here.

"Well, that was fun"

Masaki said as he pulled out another shirt from the bags and hung it into the closet. Both of them work silently although sometimes they make little remarks upon the things before their eyes.

Tatsuya couldn't believe himself, the closet nearly full with clothes and everything that went into the fridge would last him weeks long. Well, Ichijou Masaki is one hell of a shopper.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

He asked him as both of them collapsed on the couch.

"I don't think so, there's a meeting tonight at the mansion that I had to attend, but tomorrow I'll be here"

He answered him. Slowly Masaki put his hands around his partner waist, despite the masculine looks that Tatsuya posses Masaki must admit he had quite a feminine figure. All this time, the charm is covered with the stoic look and the duty his love had to strive for. Last week when both of them are left alone, they talked about the incident during the inheritance ceremony and something along those lines. He couldn't take it when his love cried for his sister that changed so suddenly. He hates to see him breaks and weak. That is why he had promised himself to makes him happy.

"Tatsuya..."

He called out for him.

"Hmmm"

The teen answered him.

"I love you"

He said, nuzzling into the neck of his love. Feeling a bit ticklish, Tatsuya almost jumped.

"Me too, I love you too"

He cuddles into the brunette, making he, himself comfortable. Seeing his lover settles down, he ran his hand through Tatsuya hair and leaned to kiss him before slipping away from consciousness. Both of them ought to rest for a bit.

_**And, CUT! Do you like the chapter? Read and review please, ideas are also welcome here. The story had just begun. Hugs and kisses for everyone, have a good day.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimers- I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousai**_

_**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me on the updates. Finals are coming in two weeks time and I may not have time to update during the period. Overall, I hope that all the readers may bare it with me for a while. Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story.**_

_**Thank you to Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi for the review on the last chapter.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

Ichijou Masaki walked into the room guarded by the guardians. As he entered the room he faced the familiar faces of his family and the branch head of the Ichijou. Quickly he took a seat at the end of the table, one that is reserved for him.

"Now, that everyone is here we'll begin our meeting shortly"

Masaki father whom acts as the current leader spoke. They wait for the secretary to passes the handouts and settle all the information in their heads. The discussion begins with the construction of the memorial site of the family, followed closely by military affairs. Along the discussion Masaki only stay silent and hears all the opinion and sometimes give in small remarks and comments as well some advice regarding the branch family. The meeting continue upon the heir of the family.

"Well, Ichijou-san it seems that your son had become quite a reliable person"

One of the branch family head said to his father.

"Yes, it seems so"

His father only smiled agreeing the old man.

"Ah, by the way if I'm not mistaken Masaki-kun had come of age already"

The one with the bald head commented.

"Well, Masaki-kun had you been thinking ahead"

One of them asked him.

"Well, I had been thinking about it and for sure if one of you wants to arrange me with someone you could just forget about it"

He said to them sipping his tea.

"WHY You... Ah, excuse me for my insolence but may I asked why you didn't want us o find you a bride"

He asked him once more.

"Because I'm more than capable of finding one on my own"

Hearing his answers, the elders froze.

"It seems that we had no more things to discussed, father, excuse me"

He said to them and walked out of the room leaving the elders flustered and a bit anxious.

LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE

Tatsuya is bored, all this time he never feel anything like this. He tried to avoid it by administrating a few CAD and make some adjustments for his SILVER HORN TRIDENT but still those didn't cure him out. He had finished his homework's and had done all a housewife might do when she's married, still there is some time to spare. He couldn't bring himself to call for Masaki, knowing that his lover could still be in his meeting. He fiddles with the trigger of his long barrel CAD. Ever since Masaki find out about his magic accidents, he had been pestering him with lots and lots of things. He had dragged him to meet countless doctors and professors until he couldn't take it anymore and smacked the brunette to his sense. The entire doctor that he met said that he didn't lose his magic, in fact it's still there and the main problem is they couldn't figure on how to make him able to use it without getting hurt.

Maybe if he just tried to it... he tightened its grip on the gun and started to think. Maybe he tried to approach it the wrong way. All this time, he had all the magic sequence implanted in his head and his Psion is cut down to half to ensure his loyalty to his betrayers. He never fully understands but on how this might work maybe it is up to him. Back to the basic every sequence had its own concept, and by the concept we analyze and determine how much Psion count is required and lastly the reasoning. Magic after all aren't supposed to be scientific, it is the nature of magic to be beyond humans logic.

His CAD is a specialized CAD; the number of activation sequence is limited although the speed passed a generalized one. It can only store nine types of activation sequence of a single system magic. That is how it usually work, but if he could create another type of sequence with the basic of conception, analyzing, determine and reasoning, he might used magic at a faster raid without actually had to rewritten any sequence accept for reasoning where he need to shape how the magic would be unleashed.

He wanted to try it soon, but for now he had to settle down with the current condition since Masaki is an overprotective lover.

LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE-

"Miyuki-sama, dinner is ready please head to the main room"

A butler appeared in front of the young woman room, he informed her about the dinner arrangements. Looking at the butler with eyes lack of emotions she gave him an emotionless smile.

"Yes, thank you I'll be there soon"

She continued to comb her hair without saying anything further. Like a doll waiting to be broken...

_**And CUT! Do you like the chapter? Read and review please. Ideas are also welcome. I hope that everyone will enjoy their day just like I do. Hugs and kisses for everyone and have a very good day...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimers- I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousai...**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, final is two weeks from now and I'm afraid that I might go on hiatus during that period. I'm sorry if there is any inconvenience that occurs due to my schedule. Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of the story.**_

_**Also, thank you to Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi for reviewing.**_

_**Overall enjoy the update everyone... sorry if there is any grammatical mistakes.**_

He sat down and continues to tune the CAD's for his beloved. Both of them seems to be fond of a gun modelled CAD though Tatsuya can use and familiarize with any systems if the software and hardware compatibles with each other. Last week, Masaki had brought him to a doctor that specializes in the rebound effects. The doctor advises him to look over his diet and make sure to cast only simple spells.

From the doctor point of view, his sudden rebound is due to the trauma and massive surge of Psion. In his heart he concludes that the antinite bullet had something to do with his "REgrowth" ability. Also the massive Psion is likely happens when he had suppress hi magic for a long time and suddenly released it. Nevertheless, he took the doctor advice and settles to move on slowly. Thinking back he had been thinking of building another system and creates a sequence to match it. Although based on the doctor diagnosis, he won't need it he wanted to make it. Like the old people may say, a stitch in time saves nine or strikes the iron while it's hot. Better prepare for the unexpected.

"How is it going, Tatsuya"

The gentle voice of the current liege of the Ichijou clan hit's his eardrum. After the meeting that night which involve Masaki's father and the elders, they had come to a decision to let Masaki inherited the family fully by the end of the year. His father had stepped down and work behind the scenes, helping his son to accommodate all the works and trained him.

And for some reason, Masaki had them moved to another apartment building and decided to transfer to the First High next year. He had insisted to give the best for Tatsuya. Although it seems so sweet, Tatsuya have a hard time when they go for a furniture shopping. He had to drag the teen away from all those over expensive things and settles them with a modest one instead. For the first time he had seen a man with a woman's mindscape when it comes to shopping.

Masaki had been looking for a HAR (Humanoid Assistance Robot) to keep their home clean and all when Tatsuya knocked him with the statement that he is able to do all of it, including cooking. After hearing the statement, that man only grinned towards his lover. Ever since that, Tatsuya had been indulging in the world of cooking since the man likes to eat.

"No problem with any of the system, I had removed the unwanted software and clean up all without touching any sequence"

Hearing his lover explains the complicated things one by one had been a pain, but the smile that adorned his face when he talk about it makes Masaki happy. He would be glad to do anything, even jumping to a gutter to him smile.

"Then, there is no problem right"

He asked him, Tatsuya nodded and settles the CAD onto the terminals. Seeing that Tatsuya finally lifted his fingers from all that things, Masaki hauled him up quickly.

"W...What the..."

Seeing that his lover is smiling well more like smirking he could only sighed.

"Let's go to sleep"

He said to him. Masaki carried him bridle style into their room. He dropped him onto the bad and started too crawled onto him. Kisses are exchanged before sleep engulfs both of them, drift into the land of dream.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

"Now then, Queen of the Night entertain me"

Both sides still didn't want to give up. Although Yotsuba Maya had told them that the weapon that they are looking for is no longer in her possession. The man seems to be enjoying the fact of having the Night Queen under his feet, if she wanted her clan to be save she had to give him the weapon no matter what.

Seeing her family being tortured meant nothing for Yotsuba Maya. But losing all the talented people would be a waste for the Yotsuba influence in the ten master clans. Her heir the newly appointed Yotsuba Miyuki seems to be emotionless. She regrets telling her and makes her do it. Her skills would be quite a thing right at the moment.

"What do I get if I told you about it?"

She tried to bargain while baiting her way out.

"Ahhh, so you're in it"

That man smirked evilly.

"Yes"

She answered back.

"Well then how about...

_**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**_

He must admit Tatsuya is a great cook. Meals after meals that he had been having are a masterpiece. Although he knew that the brunette is having a hard time with his ridiculous order, the fact that Tatsuya makes a good wife melt his anxiousness away. He looks good in that apron by the way. Looking at him dreamily, Masaki ponders about what could possibly make him happier that he already is.

To Ichijou Masaki, Shiba Tatsuya is no longer a rival that he wanted to have revenge to instead Shiba Tatsuya is the love of his live.

_**And Cut! Sorry for cutting the chapter short... do you like the update, if there are any ideas on how the story would be lead to, review or please PM me... overall I thinks the story prelude would be ending soon and the real scene could be seen in just 2 or 3 chapters more. Have a good day everyone. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello readers... It's been a while since the last update.i'm really sorry for tge inconvenience. After I finished my last assignment, the new laptop got broken there is some problem with it's battery and right after i got it back, it broke for the second time when the screen wouldn't light up... I had fed up with these problem and resolve to just write using my phone.**_

_**Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story. **_

_**Also thank you for those whom spent their time reviewing the last chapter- streetfire, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi and anonymous 228.**_

_**Enjoy the update everyone...**_

Screams of agony filled the dark chamber. The strong stench of iron, possibly coming from all the blood that splattered on the wall makes one want to puke their stomach content out. The insane smile adorned on the man face would make people ran for their life. Sitting at the center of the room is the heir of Yotsuba clan, Yotsuba Miyuki. Her bloody figure could be recognized by the length of her hair. Could it be that this is the end of it...

_**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**_

Days went by as usual at First High though he could sense that there is something wrong with the atmosphere. He realized that his former sister didn't attend the school for quite a few days already. Although Miyuki seems like a spoiled princess but he knew that she take her study seriously. At first he dismissed her missing figure as just another Yotsuba family matters but the recent event must be taken in too. Yesterday he received a desperate call form none other that the head of the Yotsuba family herself, Yotsuba Maya. A distressed called significantly had leave the impression that his sister is in danger somehow. The details that he received from the call are discriminating. His aunt only mentioned a few words before hanging up.

At first he thought that it would be wise if he just leave the matter alone. He didn't even bother to tell Masaki that he received the call. But, today he feel a bit different. He thought that he wouldn't be bothered by the call but it seems that his assumption was wrong. His friends weren't any help either since all of them are busy with their own things. Mikihiko and Mizuki had been joining hands on one of the Ancient magic research. Leo had been helping the course 2 studnets club since Azusa-san had another problem to solve and he is free during that time. The Chiba famiky daughter, Erika had been stuck on doing errands for her family right at the moment. That leaves him by himself, well of course there is Miyuki classmates but ever since Miyuki had been announced as the Yotsuba heir none of them had come to him. In other words they are ignoring him.

"Tatsuya-kun..."

Someone called for him from behind. When he turned his view towards the owner of the voice he didn't know on whether or not he should act like a normal person or something else. Standing in front of him in all his glory is Ichijou Masaki perfectly donned in the First High School uniform. Tatsuya could only stand there freezed from any reaction. Surely Masaki had told him that he would be transfer to his school but the last time he heard about it was that partilar transfer is scheduled for the next term.

Masaki walk towards him with a few fangirls in tow.

"Care to rell me why you're here"

Tatsuya asked him. Seeing that his lover obviously had some predicament for his transfer he signalled the girls to leave them alone.

"We'll take this to a more private place, Tatsuya"

Masaki answered his question and lead the way...

_**And CUT! finally an update... I hope that all tge readers will like it... Overall read and review please... Lots of love from me to all of you...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello... minna... ahhh, it's been awhile since the last I update because of my sudden hiatus... to tell you the truth I had been giddy to update all my stories went I receive my laptop back today..._

_Overall thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of all my stories..._

_**Disclaimers- I do not own Mahouka Koukou mo Rettousai**_

"What are you doing here?"

Tatsuya asked him as both of them settles down by the table in an unused classroom. He knew that Masaki would be transferring soon but not at the moment. When he appears clad in the First High School uniform, Tatsuya knew that there is something wrong going on. Masaki smiled at him before dropping his act.

He grabbed Tatsuya by the collar of his uniform and pushes him against the wall.

"Maybe you should be the one explaining everything to me, my love"

He said sadistically, those eyes of his narrows and sharpens looking for answer from Tatsuya. His grip tightens as Tatsuya struggles to free himself; his lover is doing his best to get him off.

"Let go of me...

He tried to push him away.

"What do you mean that I had to explain something to you?"

Masaki let go of his collar when he nearly choked to death. What surprised him though is the USB that looked awfully familiar.

"Care to explain 'THIS' to me"

He displayed the USB that he found among the folding of Tatsuya clothes in their closet. Tatsuya's face went pale as he recognized the familiar silver USB.

"Tell me, Tatsuya... am I really that unreliable that you resort to all this nonsense"

He asked him looking a bit hurt by the incident.

"Don't you trust me at all?"

He asked him again. Tatsuya could only avert his gaze elsewhere to avoid a direct eye contact.

"Well then, tell me why you did this Tatsuya"

He didn't want to answer the question. He is afraid to lose him but... this is by most the best choice he had in the terms of his sister safety.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I... had no...

Masaki pull him by the wrist closing the gap between them.

"Why..."

Masaki asked him again, gently this time.

"If, if I don't do this they will kill Miyuki"

He finally answered the question the brunette had been asking earlier. He pulls Tatsuya into his embrace and sighs. If only he find that thing earlier he could probably stop this entire thing from happening to them.

"Do you intend to use it?"

He asked Tatsuya...

"Yes... if that is the only available way to save her"

He answered him honestly.

In the particular USB, normal people would see it as a useless and trashed item cause it's fill with folders with no name, only numbers to be seen coming from all the folders. But if the USB fall into the hand of the wrong people, they could abuse it to gain powers from all over the world. In the drive, stood a standalone system that will activate if you know what to do. This system would cause catastrophe, it is somehow similar to the Third Eye, and only the scale for direct hit is smaller so only the particular town would blown up while the other building that stand around it will be unharmed. If the Third Eye is a massive chaos, this sequence would be a rapid massacre [Rust Blaze].

"I won't stop you, but at the same time if there is any changes are ready for it"

Masaki said to him firmly. Slowly he retreated from the room, leaving behind Tatsuya.

TATSUYAXMASAKI-TATSUYAXMASAKI-TATSUYAXMASAI

Later that evening, dressed smartly in black is Shiba Tatsuya... He had asked his school councillor his master disciple to lend him an unauthorised and trackless motorbike. The teacher, whom at first hesitated, agreed when Tatsuya states that he will help her if there is any problem in her missions next time. Unable to deny her cute student, she lends it to him willingly after much bargain from her side.

He rides through the night, feeling the chilly wind stabbing his nerves and flesh. After riding for about one and a half hour, he comes to a stop at an abandoned dock.

"Ahhh, you arrived at last Shiba Tatsuya-kun"

A man clad in blood red jacket appears from the dark.

"I take it that you had the thing I want"

He asked Tatsuya.

"Yes, now where is my sister"

He asked back to him.

"HAHAHAHA...that ungrateful child, she's sleeping at the moment but no worries since you've arrived, the Night Queen had taken her out of humble abode"

He answered his question.

"The USB please and don't think of running away with it, I've got this place surrounded by people with antinites.

Tatsuya walk toward the man until the distance separated between both of them is one meter at the most. He hand the USB to the man, before he could turn his back and walk away, the man grabbed his hand and push him against the wall. Tatsuya could feel something sharp pierce through his flesh and before he loses his consciousness...

"Do you think that this puny thing is my target that you're wrong Shiba Tatsuya-kun, the one I'm after is you, only you... sleep well my pet cause the grand opening to our show has just begun..."

_**And CUT! Do you like the chapter everyone. I hope this could fill you a bit about what's going to happen next... I may, had some trouble with updating cause I'm in between having finished or on the way to finish all my assignment... overall love and hugs from me to all of you see you soon... please leave a review if all of you had any great ideas that could be put in the story... bye everyone...**_


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI

Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated any of my stories. Believe it or not my finals are just lurking around the corner. With my laptop broke down for the first two month of the first semester I had to go on an indefinite hiatus. Right after that I had been dealing with all my assignments and works that our teacher gave us too. Huu, may I say that this had been a hectic semester indeed. Overall thank to all the readers that stay tuned with me all this time.

Thank you to all those, whom have read, favs, like and review my story...

Thank you to Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, TinaYuki and SnowyOwl765 for reviewing the last chapter...

Onwards with the story... enjoy...

Sirens blared as the code red danger had been detected. A massive battleship had made its way towards Tokyo. All the authorities had resort to vacant the district. Countless people run for their lives as soon as they heard the announcement.

"Move it, hurry up"

A few volunteered soldiers said to a few civilians that still remain in the area. Most of the people had leaved the city. The only people that are left are those from the militaries and a few of the ten master clans' individuals. Stood at the centre of the platoon is the Juumonji family heir and right next to him is the Crimson Prince.

"Any info on what those people had in store for us"

Juumonji asked him who busy fiddling with his fully customized CAD.

Just as they talking, a car arrived at the scene. The one whom step out of it give a big surprise to Masaki. There stood the little sister of his mover, Yotsuba Miyuki looking all pale and thin.

"Ichijou-san"

Her voice croaked a bit...

Masaki walked towards her and help her to stand on both of her feet.

"Please... I beg you... please save onii-sama"

She said to him.

"What do you mean by that, Yotsuba Miyuki?"

Major Kazama entered the scene with his men. The stern look on his face got even worse when he heard her plea.

"Major, maybe this is no...

Before Juumonji could say anything, Miyuki cried her eyes out. Tears flowing like waterfall as she pleads them to save her brother, telling them everything she knew...

"They took him, those bastards took him... my aunt... she sold him to them...

She continues to bawl as they crowd around her, she didn't care about it anymore. She had no more to protect; her brother had literally given himself to save her although she had tossed him away. Masaki rubbed her back gently, he looked and saw the broken state of his lover little sister. He couldn't even protect him from all those influences.

Major Kazama looked concern, he reach for his devices and press the number to the HQ.

"To all units, CODE SILVER, they had him"

As soon as the message reach the headquarters only god knew what would befall those guys for harming one of them.

"Soon my pet, soon you'll be free from all the chains that they put on you"

The man said to the unconscious boy next to him. He had specially place him there for his own selfishness... he wonder what would it be like to have such an obedient pet at his disposal.

"Target is reaching for the city; estimated time of landing will be at 1800, 3 hours from the current time"

Every guard had prepared themselves for this war that about to be unleashed. On the other hand, Ichijou Masaki had accompanied Miyuki to the medics since she looks a little too pale for his liking. Although he hate her for what she had done to his lover, he couldn't push her away either since his lover really love her as his sister.

"Do you need anything else Yotsuba-san"

He asked her, she shook her head and before he could get out from the place her voice reaches out for him.

"Ichijou-san... I'm sorry..."

She said, Masaki on the other side decided to just hear her out.

"It is my entire fault; Onii-sama isn't the one to blame"

He look at her, tried to comprehend her words.

"What do you mean by that?"

He asked her...

"Onii-sama isn't a normal magician in the first place, you could say that he is an artificial one"  
"Continue..."  
"Well, Onii-sama is born normal just like everyone else but our mother had just had to use him as one of her lab rats, she treated him just like another rat on the operating tables, countless of experiments had been done o him and he turns out to be a puppet for the Yotsuba use"

Ichijou stand up and turn, leaving Miyuki alone to reprimand for her actions.

How dare them used his lover and just throw him away like a rag. They will pay for it, he promised. But for now let's just focus on saving the love of his life.

"ALL UNIT TO THE FRONT, THE ENEMIES HAD MADE THEIR MOVE"

The voice of Juumonji could be heard from the speakers as all of them gathered to stop their march...

Fueee... sorry if the story is a bit too short for your liking... being a student isn't easy and I had some trouble managing my time. Overall thank you for reading. Read and review please, and have a good luck kiss to all of you... till next time...


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI

Actually I'm in the middle of finals when I wrote this... they are a few days gap and so I thought to myself maybe I should write a chapter or so... overall, I hope that all of you will like it... thank to all people that had read, review, and favs and follow this story.

Thanks to- Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, TinaYuki and DoraTheDinosaura for reviewing the last chapter...

Enjoy the update everyone...

"Enemies approaching the front lines"

The announcement from the communication group breaks their silence.

"Everyone, head out to your position no matter what it is try to hold them back"

Major Kazama said to the team as they dispersed throughout the war zone. The giant battleship that seems to be powered by magic might intimidated the newer recruits but for him this type of thing is a few of the case that he had personally foreseen.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

Ichijou Masaki observed as the battleship nearing their location, he waited for the order. Every one of them readied in the battle suits and CADs for the battle that they bout to fight. As they waited patiently suddenly there is a loud booming sound and the ground shook. Masaki composed himself and saw that a few building back from their current location had disappear from their sight leaving only ashes behind.

"Tch... Phonon Maser, what are they thinking"

He spat out those words when the battleship suddenly opens its hatch.

"DO YOU SEE HOW WORTHLESS YOUR EFFORT ARE IN FRONT OF MY POWER, SURRENDER NOW AND I MIGHT SPARE YOU FROM YOUR MISERY"

A man clad in a black leather pant and shirt appears from the ship.

"What is your purpose in attacking the cities?"

Major Kazama tried to reason with the criminal. Hearing the question that is directed to him, he laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHA... WHAT DID YOU THINK I AM DOING, I'M GOING TO PURIFIED THE WORLD, THOSE WITHOUT POWER ARE SCUM ON THIS PLANET"

Realizing that this criminal is just another, 'I WANT TO CONQUER THE WORLD TYPE' he readied to attack the ship. A large troop readied their CADs and focused on attacking when all of their attacks were countered.

"IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED YET HAVE YOU, WITH MY PET HERE ALL YOUR MAGIC WOULD BE DEMOLISH TO NOTHING NO MATTER HOW POWERFUL IT IS"

He boasts to them as he tugged the chain that he is holding in his left hand, a lifeless Tatsuya comes to light; his eyes are empty devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"NOW MY PET, ANNIHILATED THEM"

A large amount of psions leaked from Tatsuya and each of the particles build up... seeing that sequence Major Kazama ordered an immediate retreat. As the soldiers move the place where they supposed to be earlier disappear not leaving even a speck of dust.

"They had done it this time, ICHIJOU..."

He called for the Crimson Prince.

"Can I count on you for this task?"

He asked him, realizing the seriousness in the Major tones Ichijou nodded.

"I need you to free Shiba Tatsuya from that man's controlled, can you it"  
"Yes sir"

He backed down from the front line, Masaki thought to himself, if he wanted this to be a success he needs to do it stealthily.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

"I want to sleep... I'm tried...

He feels drained and no matter how hard it is he tried to resist he can't seem to be able to break the mental cage. He is tired of this entire ordeal, he just wanted to live in peace and enjoy his life fully. But it seems that fate hate him the most.

"Ma...saki...*gomen...I can't hold out anymore...

He succumbs from his consciousness.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

He climbs the battleship with ease of a trained soldier. As quick as possible he infiltrated the ship and cast an improvised version of Nifleheim that he is developing. It's a bet that he can't afford to lose if he want to save Tatsuya. He released the Psion slowly and let the coldness to affect all the personnel inside the ship and led them all to sleep. The magic is working but at a very slow pace.

On the other had Major Kazama and the rest of the troop had Juumonji deployed his magic, the 'Phalanx' a created a protective barrier for the cities while the other relentlessly tried to subdue their enemy...

Back to Masaki, he put the ship into auto-control as all of the people fall asleep. Slowly he makes his way to the hatch...

"HAHAHA, WHAT CAN YOU DO NOW, NOTHING COULD STOP ME"

As the man enjoyed his successful onslaught, he didn't realize that his so called pet is no longer bound to the chain.

"NOW MY PET HIT THEM AS HARD AS YOU COULD"

He ordered Tatsuya only to be answered with silence and attacks that he couldn't deflect.

"MY PET, WHERE IS HE? ALL OF YOU ANSWER ME"

But none of the people on ship could answer him as they are under the influence of Masaki's magic.

"YOU, GIVE ME BACK MY PET NOW"

He screamed as he saw Masaki carrying Tatsuya in his arms. As the man tried to attack him, Masaki pulled out his CAD and held it towards the criminal.

"GOOD NIGHT..."

And what follows is a bullet that pierced through...

Ok that is all for now, only one more week to go and I'm free to write. One more paper that will come in a week... read and review please everyone if you like how the story is going. Ideas are also appreciated... good luck kiss from me to all of you, have a good day...

NOTES- *gomen- an informal form of saying I'm sorry in Japanese. The formal one is summimasen if I'm not mistaken.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI...**

Hey guys, it's been awhile since I had updated the story. Sorry for all the readers that has been waiting for the updated. I also wanted to thank you all of the people that had been reading, reviewing, following and favs this story...

Special thanks to-

SnowyOwl765- thank you for pointing my grammar mistakes, since I had to keep up to my studies my English standard drop for a bit because the little used of it at school.

MBI- thank you for loving the story, I will do my best.

Guest- I appreciated that you love the story, but if you can't stand the story because of my grammatical mistakes than you are free to leave.

evakname- thank you for loving the pairing and for you support.

yuukicross63- thanks you for supporting the story and by all means do not harm yourself.

Overall please enjoy the update everyone...

...

"No... TATSUYAAAAAAAA..."

He screams into the night as he watches his lover falls from his own magic.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA... YOU MAGICIANS THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD DO ANYTHING"

The man laughed his ass of as he controlled Tatsuya body using it as a shield from Masaki 'Air Bullet'. The pre-emptive shots were cancelled by Tatsuya 'Cast Jamming' and the last bullet pierced through his flesh. He had shown Masaki that he had full controlled over Tatsuya's body and powers even though the teen is currently unconscious at the time. Blood seeps through the fabric and flesh as Tatsuya body falls down only to be brought up again by strings that controlled his movement.

"Do you like it, my newest creation 'Puppeteer' it allows me to control everything I wanted to too my heart content"

Masaki gritted his teeth; his eyes turn red as his killing intent leaks out from his limiter. He took another look at Tatsuya's body which hanging from those thin wires before realising that his lover wound isn't as bad as it seems.

"You bastard... DIE"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he took a stance directing his CAD towards the man.

"HAHAHA, WHAT CAN YOU DO YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT"

The man roared as he pulls Tatsuya body once again to use him as a shield from any of Masaki attack. However the man was wrong about one thing... Masaki continue to generate his CAD, this time the man going to go down.

"NOTHING HAPPENS... YOU HAD FAILED AND NOW YOU WILL DIE..."

He said as he flung Tatsuya around and dropped him onto the corner, activating his own CAD to deliver demise to Masaki. Tension rises as suddenly he felt a burning hot pain. He look at Masaki, whom standing still right in front of him before falling and rolling on the ship deck. The severe pain from the heat turn his eyes murky before his entire body dehydrated and all that is left is a corpse that used to have a soul thirty seconds ago.

Masaki had used 'Kyoukan Jigoku' a heat magic that relies on the oscillation of fluid molecules to increase fluid temperature of any living thing inside the designated area set by him and deprived his enemy life through it. Unrelated to physical obstacles this is a power that devours covers in order to alter phenomena, but it requires a time of thirty seconds to a minute to be activated.

Looking at his fallen enemy, he pushed the button on his communication device to report of the current status to Major Kazama before making his way towards Tatsuya. He kneels beside the body of his lover whom had been mercilessly thrown around by that unwanted villain. He pulls Tatsuya into his lap before lifting his shirt to take another look at the wound. Much to his surprise, the wound that supposes to be there had vanished leaving only stained shirt behind. It almost like Tatsuya isn't wounded at all.

Ignoring that piece of information for now, he lifted Tatsuya into his arms carefully before taking another look at the corpse and jump off the ship.

...

Meanwhile, Major Kazama whom had received the current status report from Ichijou Masaki had ordered his men to seize the ship and retain all the prisoners for further questioning. He had no doubt that the Queen of the Night 'Yotsuba Maya' is involved this time due to the Yotsuba heir confession of the incident. He had almost lost one of his men today, and he had no need to lose him again soon. With all the evidences in place even if he managed to drag Yotsuba Maya to the court, there aren't enough to silence her. And because of her status as one of the head of the 'Ten Master Clans' things won't be easy.

...

Late that night the battle ended without any further casualties besides the main villain of the night. Miyuki could be seen crying her eyes out beside Tatsuya whom had been laid onto one the bed with medics all around him to for further check-up.

"It's finally over, the long night finally over"

He sighed before making his way towards Major Kazama whom over-seeing the all the damages that resulted during the battle. Seeing that Ichijou Masaki is walking towards him, he greeted the young man before telling him to drop off the act of his and ask away the thing that he wanted to ask.

"It's about Tatsuya"

He started his word.

"Shiba Tatsuya, what is it that you want to know"

The Major asked him back.

"What is his relation with the military?"

Major Kazama sighs at the question.

"Is that all you want to know"

He asked Masaki once more.

"About the wound that he supposed to bore..."

Major Kazama took a deep breath before answering his questions.

"Actually, I can't tell you anything about him but I can give you a hint or two, first about his involvement in military, it's a yes and second about the wound, it's just the type of magician he is"

He answered his question before patting his shoulder.

"Other than that you have to ask him yourselves"

He turns around and leaves the teen to his own predicament.

...

_Huu, that is all for now. Thank you for reading the story, and please leave a review if you like the chapter. See you again in the next chapter... Hugs and kisses for everyone..._


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSEI**_

_Hey guys! It's been awhile. I'm sorry for the late update but it seems that the holiday season didn't do any justice to me since my professors left me with a bundle of assignments to be perfected during the time. Overall, Christmas and New Year had been a blast even if my cousin had technically forced me to babysit his 3 years-old son so that they could go on their fifth anniversary honeymoon for three days on some mountain cabin... thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story._

_Special thanks to-_

_*IshidaSensei- thank you for liking my story, it's really refreshing to hear someone opinion about the story..._

_*TinaYuki- thank you for waiting for the update and I'm sorry if I cause you any inconvenience. _

_Please enjoy the update everyone..._

...

The sound that came from the machinery that attached to the young man body is the only thing that breaks the silence inside the room. Heavy scent of medicines struck his senses; he never liked the hospital in the first place. Slowly he sat on the chair beside the bed. He looked at his lover face that indulged with his deep sleep due to the anaesthesia that they had given him earlier. The doctor had informed him that, Tatsuya may have some trauma after the incident. The good news is his Psion is now stable and he may be able to use magic like he used too before he got shot at his sister inheritance party.

Ever since his lover is admitted to the hospital, many of his friends had come to visit him. Mainly, the visitor is Leo, Miki, Erika and Mizuki. Sometimes the president of the student council Azusa also tagged along. He had met them for quite a few times already.

The student council president apparently favours Tatsuya to be her successor even though there's rule that stated that a course 2 student couldn't apply for any position in the student council. That is why instead of the council, Tatsuya had been scouted to the Disciplinary committee. He had been given the chance to converse with her on quite a number of occasions and he must say that both of them would get along famously.

He take a good look at his lover sleeping face, he look so peaceful in his sleep. He never seen him look so relax, almost all the time even if he is with him, Tatsuya always be on his guard. At first he dismisses it for side effect of his guardian job. But it seems that he's wrong. He caresses Tatsuya's locks and run his fingers through his hair. For now his job is to wait for him to wake up from the deep slumber.

...

A slap landed itself of Miyuki's cheek. His aunt was furious when she found out that Miyuki had run and asked for help from the damned Major to rescue her beloved 'Onii-sama'.

"What were you thinking, running around and doing thing recklessly"

Yotsuba Maya questioned her heiress.

"Even after I favoured you to succeed me, you betrayed me"

Another slap landed on the heiress cheek.

"But, Maya-sama, my brother is in danger...

Before she could finishes her sentence, another slap landed on her cheeks.

"You had tainted our family reputation, and for your punishment I forbid you to see that wretched Shiba Tatsuya anymore"

After deciding what her successor punishment should be she leave the room and ask the guard to watch over Miyuki, preventing her from getting away. It seems that her successor want to rebel and when that time come, she decide to marry her off to someone. For now, let's just say that Yotsuba Maya is looking forward in planning the omiai.

...

His head hurts like hell, his body feel stiff from the lack of movement. He opened his eyes slowly and he could only see white. After a few minutes, he realized that he's in the hospital considering all the whiteness and the scent of medicine e in the air. Just how long had he been sleeping, the last thing he remember is falling down after failed to save his sister.

Wait a minute, his sister, where is she. Panic of the absence of his precious family, Tatsuya pull out the tube that had been attached to his hand and tried to move himself out of the bed before someone push him back. Before he could retaliate, he could see the concern face of one of his friend.

"Tatsuya, what are you doing"

He managed to pin Tatsuya to his bed.

"Miyuki, where's Miyuki"

He asked the teen. Sighing, Mikihiko answered that she's safe and there's nothing that he should be worried about. Not that he could just tell Tatsuya that Miyuki is going to transfer soon, he didn't want his friend her to deteriorated even more. After a few moments of convincing that Mikihiko had to face, Tatsuya asked for the whereabouts of Masaki.

"Well, I had him to go back home and have some rest, he had been waiting for you to wake up ever since you admitted to the hospital"

After hearing his answer, Tatsuya feels lighter as if something is taken off his shoulder. He falls back onto the bed while Mikihiko presses the nurse button to call for help with the IV stand. Mikihiko had him updated with what had been happening in school lately and all the schoolwork and assignments that had been given to them. After awhile, Mikihiko bid him goodbye since he's already awake, there's no need for him to watch over him before Masaki comes back tonight.

Tatsuya is left on his own before a nurse came in for his hourly check-up, before she left he asked her if she could bring something to eat but the nurse informed him that dinner will be in an hour and said that she would bring something that's easy to stomach for him during that time...

_*Notes- omiai- a wedding appointment, well it's like meeting one another for a chance in marriage._

_And cut! So do you like the chapter, I'm sorry if I'm such a sloppy author. When I'm younger I used to write fantasy novel. Well more like draft of the novel. Read and review please, any ideas please PM me. Lots of love from me to all of you. See you again soon..._


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI**_

_Hey minna! O'hisashiguri, genki? hahaha sorry for the lapse of language that happened just now. Overall, this month had been hectic with loads of assignments that will due at the end of the month. I'm sorry for the lack of motivation to update any stories because of the entire work load. Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story._

_Enjoy the update everyone, and read and review if you like the chapter or had any particular idea for me to include to the story... ahh, I can't wait for Valentine..._

_P.s- should I raise the rating to M because I had a feeling that this valentine would be a blast..._

...

The tea taste bitter to his tongue even though he had added quite a bit of honey to go with it. Is it him or is it something else that's making him feel really uncomfortable. Or was it the aura that had been emanating from his lover awhile ago. Nevertheless for Tatsuya this isn't something to be ignored since himself, his lover and his beloved little sister as well as a few of his friends gather at the living room. Though the scenery look civil enough the auras that all of them are emanating is something else to be concern about.

All of them are seated in the living room area of the couple apartment. Masaki is seated right next to him. Meanwhile Miyuki sat on the sofa across them with Mizuki and Erika. Leo and Mikihiko on the other hand take the seats that are left across each other.

The silent do them no good and the atmosphere is getting thicker by the minute. The fact that Miyuki had sneaked out of the main house is another problem to behold. All of them sip their own teas and let themselves loosed up for a bit before beginning their conversation.

Taking a deep breath Miyuki settles down the cup before standing up and bowed towards the couple.

"Onii-sama, Ichijou-san, I'm sorry for the inconvenience that I had cause both of you"

Hearing the formal apology coming out of Miyuki seems odd even though he is quite used to Miyuki ways of speaking. Tatsuya stands and put his hand on her shoulders, saying a few quick words before letting her settles down, tears staining her cheeks and smiles adorning the face.

Miyuki also apologized to his friends and hope for the best. All of them spend their time together before parting ways on their way home...

...

Later that night...

Tatsuya had been feeling anxious since Masaki hadn't even mentioned to him anything about the incident. Both of them are lying on their shared bed, Masaki's reading a book while Tatsuya's worrying about the thing.

Seeing that his lover is feeling uncomfortable, Masaki put down the book on side table. He put his hand on Tatsuya's shoulder. Feeling his lover hand right on, he turn to face him.

"What is it Masaki?'

He asked him.

"Tatsuya, I love you, you know that right"

Masaki said to him.

"Yes, I love you too"

Tatsuya replied back at him. Looking into his eyes, Masaki gripped his shoulder before burying his face into Tatsuya's chest.

"I love you, Tatsuya I need you to be truthful to me"

He said to him. Hearing Masaki's statement makes his gulped down his saliva, the moment of truth has come.

"Yes, ask away"

He simply replied back. Clearing his throat, Masaki started his questioning.

M-What is your relationship with Major Kazama?  
T- He is my superior.

M- Your superior. Does this makes you involve somehow in the military?  
T- Yes, by all means, I am affiliated with the military.

M- Which unit that you had affiliated with?  
T- The JSDF 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion.

M-Do you hold any rank in the service?  
T- No, on the surface I hold no rank, I'm known to the crowd as a special lieutenant, an unregistered Strategic-Class Magician by the name of Ooguro Ryuuya.

Facts after facts came out like water pouring from a rainfall, Masaki wasn't surprised that Tatsuya is involved in the military; he is more surprised that his lover is Taurus Silver after hearing about his involvement in the Four Leaf Tech. Furthermore, the fact that Tatsuya's very own blood mother had experimented on his own son makes him want to puke. He swore that he would kill the bitch if she hadn't died d yet. Unfortunately, the woman is already in the grave.

While hearing Tatsuya's story his hand caresses his lover's back trying to sooth him as he told him every single thing that he had done until now. He pulls him into his embrace, hugging him close. He took his hand and kisses every single part of it, from knuckles to another; Tatsuya snuggles into his embraces even more. He kisses Tatsuya's forehead and corner of his lips before coaxing his lover to sleep.

Watching Tatsuya's face as he sleep makes him feel a bit overprotective, if he could he wanted to locked Tatsuya's away from everyone eyes but he didn't want Tatsuya to hate him. He opens the drawer of the side table and took out a small box. A small silver piece is taken out of it, he took Tatsuya's hand and kissed his fingers once again before slipping something onto the ring finger.

The silver ring gleams into the night, the sapphires that studded onto the ring also compliments Tatsuya's hair. Masaki had been planning to do this for a long time. He pulls out another and slipped it onto his own finger. This should do for now, perhaps an engagement party at a later date would do as well. He pulls the covers and joins his love to the land of dream.

Little that he know that Tatsuya had been awake all this time and took a peek upon both of their hands before smiling and join his lover back into the night...

_**Huhuhu... hahaha, I don't know what to say about this chapter, I'm smiling non-stop in the chappie, I don't know what would my face be if I am to write smut or something similar.. Maybe a bit creepy (MY FACE)... overall hope that all of you like the chapter... read and review please. Lots of love from me to all of you... CIAO.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI**_

_Hey guys! Its Valentine already, so much time had passed since my last update. Thinking about this day on this particular month makes me crave for chocolates. Two weeks ago, I ate some chocolate coated almonds and settled on having quite a severe cough. The weather wasn't good and finally I caught a cold. Uuu... I can't wait to get some choco tomorrow..._

_Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story..._

_Special thanks to...  
_

_-YuukiCrossAndSis- it's lovely hearing from you. Thanks for the poem by the way even though it took some time to decipher it since I'm quite slow about this kind of thing._

_-IshidaSensei- thank you for loving the scene. Actually it's my favourite part in the chapter too. Thank you for spending time reviewing on the story..._

_Read and review please... enjoy the update everyone..._

...

"No matter what you say father, I had made my decision long ago and I hope that you'll respect it"

Tatsuya cringed at his lover rises of voice against his would-be father-in-law-someday. Both of them are sitting in the main room of the Ichijou estate/mansion. Masaki's father had confronted him when he heard of his son sudden transfer to the First High. At first, his father thinks that it's to court the young heir of Yotsuba as his wife-to be, only to be slapped in the face that his son is dating another person.

"Masaki, of all the pretty and talented girls out there why didn't you pick them instead of 'this'"

His father retaliated when Masaki introduced Tatsuya to him. For him it's inappropriate for an heir to pick a man as a life partner.

"I had said to you years ago, no matter what I'll marry the one I loved"

Masaki snapped back at him.

"And never address Tatsuya as a thing; he is a person much like you and the others, Father"

He gave him an ample warning. Nobody messes up with his love.

"But my son, how will you produce an heir if you're marrying a man"

His father questions his choice.

"Your father's right Masaki, I couldn't possibly bare you an heir"

Tatsuya said to him. Grabbing the hand of his lover, Masaki pulled him towards him.

"I love you, never said anything like that again, I don't care if you couldn't bear me an heir as long as you love me"

Masaki whispered to him in low voice.

"And, Father, if you think you could do as much as breaking us apart, I'll make sure that you'll be the first to face my rage for it"

He stood up pulling Tatsuya up with him on their feet.

"Regarding the matter of an heir, we would discuss it at a later date"

Both of them strode out of the room leaving the old man behind.

...

The white fabric felt really nice against his skin. Masaki had asked him to put on the clothes because he wanted to see him in it... later that day...

Tatsuya walked to the living room wearing a casual white dress shirt that Masaki makes him put on and jeans to go with it. A few of their close friends are already there since they want to have a mini engagement party (courtesy of Erika and by the approval of Masaki himself). The night went on as they had some beverages and foods. They chat around and by the clock hand nearing the number twelve, all of them returned to their home.

...

**[From here on, the smut scene begins, for those whom couldn't take this kind of thing you could just skip it]**

_as soon as the party died down in their humble home, Tatsuya whom just beginning to gather all the plates is surprised by a pair of hand sneaks around his waist pulling him into his lover chest._

'_Masaki, what're you doing'_

_He could feel his breathe blowing near his ear._

'_It tickles; stop it I had to clean this up'_

_A few moments after, he could feel Masaki nibbling his ear, cheeks flushed red he put the plated down and let himself to be hauled to the bedroom. Masaki kicked the door opens and walk straight to the bed and settles both Tatsuya and himself on it. He crawled onto his lover and without waiting any time, kisses him right on the lip._

_The kiss is rough, dominating; Tatsuya could feel his resolve waver beneath his lover. He let him in and both of their tongue dance in passion. The lack of breathe is the only thing takes makes them unbounded their lips from each other._

'_Tsuya... I want you'_

_Masaki whispered his request to him. Hearing it makes Tatsuya loses his composure for a second, his cheeks flushes red, avoiding his lover line of sight Tatsuya gave him a small nod. Seeing his lover giving him a 'go' sign makes him smile. Slowly he caresses his cheeks while his other hand handles their article of clothes. Before they knew it, the clothes already scattered on the floor and once again their tongue entangled in a passionate kiss. Feeling that it isn't enough Masaki pulled away and started to land his mark onto Tatsuya's neck and shoulder blade. Slowly his hand trailed down onto Tatsuya's weeping member. Knowing that Masaki had took his dick and jerking it harshly, turned him on. Masaki pulled him up and forced his dick into Tatsuya's mouth. Trying not to gagged, Tatsuya started to suck and lick the harden pole of his lover gently. _

'_There is it Tsuya, suck it, yeah just like that'_

_He keeps encouraging Tatsuya while his hand reach downwards towards Tatsuya's member and pumping it to the point that Tatsuya nearly come if not for Masaki's own hand stopped the flow of all the precum. Slowly he pulled out of Tatsuya's mouth and crashes his lip against him before pushing Tatsuya onto the bed. He seated himself between his lover long luscious legs and pushes it apart, revealing the tiny pink hole._

'_This is going to hurt, do you trust me'_

_He looks into Tatsuya's eyes._

'_Do it'_

_A shy reply comes out of Tatsuya. Hearing his lover approval, he presented his fingers and told him to suck it. After deeming that it is wet enough, Masaki pulled it and smile at him. Slowly he pushes the first finger in, earning himself a small moan from Tatsuya. He let him to get accustomed to it before adding another finger and start to scissors Tatsuya's hole. On the other hand Tatsuya feels like his inside is being stretched to its limit after Masaki added the third finger. A groan of pain escaped his lip and Masaki voice, saying that it will hurt because this is his first time having sex, that this kind of reaction is normal. He could feel him kissing him on the forehead comforting him as he lined himself and push though breaking Tatsuya's cherry and claiming forever his._

_Masaki stopped for awhile, letting Tatsuya adjusted to his girth before beginning to move. It started at a slow pace, gentle. Moans keep pouring out from Tatsuya as Masaki speed up, building power and speed with every thrust. Slowly Tatsuya encircled his hand around Masaki shoulder, his nails digging onto Masaki's back, drawing blood. He could feel, Masaki's member thrusting in and out of him pulling him deeper into ecstasy. After what seems like hours, Masaki thrust himself deeper earning a louder moan from Tatsuya as he jerks him off. Feeling himself nearing the closure, Tatsuya yelled out Masaki's name as he cum. After a few more thrust, Masaki cum inside him, filling him with his seed to the brim. Without pulling out Masaki adjusted their positions and pulled the covers upon their body. He let himself into a slumber joining his lover whom already fallen into it earlier._

**[The smut ends here guys]**

...

That is it for now... I know, I'm not really good at writing smut and sex scenes. I hope that everyone that's reading will like it. **Read and review please because it'll decide whether I would continue this story in a new arc or just end it after one or two more chapters. **Lots of love from me to all of you. Have some chocolate on this happy day...


	21. Chapter 21

_**IMPORTANT! Author notice...**_

_**To all of the readers for the series Love, I had been thinking on whether to write a continuation or just end the story as it was. Considering the circumstances I'll be holding a poll on my page, please vote if you want me to continue the story... Ciao only a week will be given to vote...**_

_**And I'm writing a new series in AKB49, check it out and give me a piece of your mind on whether the story should be continue or not. The first posting is a piece of what will come after this...**_


End file.
